When semiconductor devices are to be manufactured on a substrate made of silicon, glass, resin, or the like, there occurs such a problem that the yield thereof is reduced by the presence of foreign materials such as dust and particles, which are deposited in the manufacturing apparatus or during movement between apparatuses. In recent years, it is required to control foreign materials on not only a front surface on which the semiconductor devices are formed but also a rear surface, that is, a surface which is in contact with apparatus or mechanism constituent members at the time of loading into the manufacturing apparatus, or at the time of handling in a transfer mechanism. This reason is as follows. When the foreign materials reside between the rear surface of a wafer (substrate) and a stage (substrate chucking surface) for holding the wafer, the wafer cannot be fixedly attached to the stage and thus is partially lifted up. Therefore, it is likely to cause a focus deviation in an exposure apparatus or it is likely that insulating layers for electrodes of an electrostatic chuck are damaged by the foreign materials deposited on the rear surface in an etching apparatus to cause irreparable damage to the electrode layers of the electrostatic chuck by discharging. In addition, there may be a problem in that the foreign materials are mixed into a formed layer during thin film formation in a CVD apparatus or the like.
In general, a wafer before semiconductor devices and the like are manufactured is subjected to some cleaning processing. However, there is a problem in that, for example, foreign materials separated in a cleaning bath for cleaning the wafer are deposited on another wafer to cause the dispersion of foreign material contaminants. In particular, in the case where the foreign materials are metal, when a semiconductor junction region and the like are contaminated by the foreign materials, the junction potential thereof varies. Therefore, the characteristics of the devices are deviated from design values, so an integrated circuit being a final product causes faulty operation.
An international guideline for such events is summarized by the organization named International Technology Roadmap for Semiconductors (ITRS) and published on the Internet homepage thereof (URL: http//public.itrs.net/). For example, in Front End Process of 2004 Update, with respect to a lithography and a tester which have strict requirements on, particularly, particles, an allowable particle guideline on a rear surface of a wafer in 2006 Update mentions that a particle size on a wafer having a diameter of 300 mm is 0.12 μm and the number of particles per wafer is 400. With respect to particles on a front surface, a critical particle size is 35 nm and the number of particles is 64. Further, a concentration of a metal foreign material in a gate oxide of a MOS transistor is desirably equal to or smaller than 0.5×1010 atm/cm2.
Incidentally, there is in principle no deposition of particles to a wafer which is just manufactured and shipped, and the wafer is normally transferred between apparatuses in a semiconductor manufacturing facility under a high-level clean environment, so foreign materials may be mainly deposited on the wafer in the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus or during the movement of the wafer between the apparatuses. Various processings are performed in the apparatus, so the probability of deposition of the foreign materials may be increased during, for example, the process of removing a photo resist used in the apparatus and the process of depositing a raw material on a surface of the wafer to form a thin film made of metal or the like and a process such as etching for removing a part of the wafer.
A method called an RCA cleaning method has been generally known as a method of removing the foreign materials deposited on a wafer. This is one of processings called wet cleaning and performed by a combination of two processings, i.e. the processing of removing particles using a mixture of ammonia solution and hydrogen peroxide solution, and the processing of removing metal ions using a mixture of hydrochloric acid and hydrogen peroxide solution. Processing called dry cleaning has been also known. For example, a method of adhering, in order to remove foreign materials deposited on the rear surface (substrate chucking surface side) of a semiconductor wafer, an adhesive tape thereto and then peeling off the adhesive tape, has been proposed (see Patent Document 1 and 2). In addition, there have been proposed, for example, a method of bring a wafer into contact with plasma to remove foreign materials deposited on the rear surface of the wafer by radicals in the plasma (see Patent Document 3), a method of supplying deionized water or the like while a wafer to which a predetermined cleaning solution is applied is rotated, thereby washing the cleaning solution (see Patent Document 4), a method of blowing an inert gas onto a surface of a wafer from a predetermined direction to remove foreign materials (see Patent Document 5), and a method of spraying a jet water stream containing deionized water on the surface of a wafer while the surface thereof is scrubbed with a brush, thereby removing foreign materials (see Patent Document 6).
However, with respect to the wet cleaning, as described above, it is likely to deposit new foreign materials in the cleaning solution. The preparation of the cleaning solution and the waste treatment thereof require a large amount of cost, so it is not desirable in these days in view of environmental protection. On the other hand, the method of adhering the adhesive tape in the dry cleaning is likely to damage the wafer by a stress applied to the wafer when the tape is peeled off. In particular, in recent years, with an increase in size of the wafer, a final cost per wafer increases (approximately several million yen to ten million yen). Therefore, in view of a case where a wafer is damaged or the like, this method involves a high risk. The plasma processing and the method of blowing the inert gas may cause the redeposition of the foreign materials which are temporarily scattered or the deposition of new foreign materials during processing. In particular, the plasma processing may cause the scattering of processing chamber constituent members resulting from ion bombardment during sputtering. The method of blowing the inert gas requires separate control of, for example, an impurity concentration of the gas to be used.
An application for a foreign material removing apparatus has been filed by the applicant of this application (see Patent Document 7).    Patent Document 1: JP 6-232108 A    Patent Document 2: JP 3534847 B    Patent Document 3: JP 6-120175 A    Patent Document 4: JP 7-94462 A    Patent Document 5: JP 8-222538 A    Patent Document 6: JP 11-102849 A    Patent Document 7: JP 2006-32876 A